tout fout le camp numéro deux
by dexash
Summary: délire numéo deux : clin d'oeil à Crabi


_deuxième délire, dédié à Crablock (j'espère qu'il te plaira) : bonne lecture!_

La flag team était (encore une fois) en exploration : John ouvrait la marche, Rodney qui râlait derrière à côté de Teyla, et Ronon qui fermait la marche.

Ronon : dis donc l'auteur tu pourrais pas faire plus original ?

Auteur : que veux tu moins inspiration est partie en vacances…

Ronon : Grmph

Auteur (par toute seule) : ah tiens j'ai une idée…

Ronon se retourne brusquement, sentant une présence derrière lui.

Ronon : Grmph. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

La jeune femme – puisque c'en est une – éclate de rire.

John, revenu : Euh, on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

La fille : Moi ? Je suis crablock, une copine de l'auteur…

Ronon : oh non pas elle ! Dis l'auteur. J'ai demandé de l'originalité, pas des emmerdes !

Auteur : toi tais toi et retournes grmpher. T'es jamais content…

Crablock : Bon je peux rester ?

Auteur : ouais, mais interdit de sauter sur John !

Crablock : peu peu peu

John : Quoiiii ?

Auteur : Ouais elle fantasme sur toi…

John, intéressé : Ah ?

Auteur : John ! T'es le leader d'une équipe d'exploration je te rappelle…

John : Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai… En route mauvaise troupe.

Ils continuent leur route. Crablock a trouvé sa place, à côté de Ronon.

Crablock : dis donc, tu sais que l'auteur, c'est à toi qu'elle rêve ?

Ronon : ah ?

Auteur : même pas vrai d'abord. Crablock fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon je te mets un John enrobé de chocolat à portée de main…

Crablock (la coupant) : miam !

Auteur (sourire sadique) : avec interdiction et impossibilité d'y toucher !

Crablock : noooon !

John : Hey ! Faudrait peut être me demander mon avis …

Auteur : Grmph.

Ronon : Ah non ! C'est ma réplique ça.

Auteur (tire la langue à Ronon) : C'est moi qui décide !

Ils continuent à marcher, et l'auteur surveille son petit monde.

Auteur (doucement) : Waaaaah

Teyla : Quoi ?

Auteur : je me disais justement, que Rodney ne râlait pas aujourd'hui…

Rodney : pourquoi ça te plait pas ?

Auteur : si, si. Continue !

Rodney : Bien.

Et il replonge dans son écran d'ordinateur portable.

L'auteur continue ce qu'elle a à faire, ignorant les regards pas discrets d'un certain rasta.

Elle ne peut pas les ignorer longtemps, puisqu'ils deviennent de plus en plus appuyés.

Auteur désespérée : quoi encore ?

Ronon : euh ta copine a commencé une approche stratégique…

Auteur : ah ? Et t'es pas assez grand pour te défendre ? Elle fait la moitié de ton poids… et en plus elle a pas de force.

Ronon : pas avec moi idiote. Aïeuh ! Bon d'accord je dirais plus que t'es une idiote. L'approche…c'est avec John.

L'auteur lève le nez, et se rend compte que c'est vrai. Crablock a subrepticement glissé un bras autour de la taille de John, que cela ne semble pas déranger.

Auteur : Crablock !

Crablock, enlève vite fait son bras : hein ? Quoi ?

Auteur : il me semblait t'avoir interdit de sauter sur John…

Crablock : j'lui ai pas sauté dessus...

John , en même temps : elle m'a pas sauté dessus !

Auteur : Désespérant ! Moi je lâche l'affaire…Et elle retourne se réfugier derrière son portable.

Ils continuent à avancer, et Rodney, jette de plus en plus de regards à l'auteur. Voyant qu'elle ne le surveille pas, il s'approche discrètement de Teyla.

Rodney : psst teyla !

Teyla : oui ?

Il chuchote la suite et personne ne comprend, puis ils disparaissent tous les deux.

Ronon : Hey ! L'auteur !

Auteur : Quoi ?

Ronon : tes personnages recommencent à faire n'importe quoi ! Teyla et Rodney se sont

barrés.

Auteur, soupire : oh non !

Ronon, mort de rire : et si !

Là, l'auteur part à la recherche de ses persos. Là, Crablock se retourne et voit que l'auteur et partie.

Crablock : Psssst ! Ronon !

Ronon : hm ?

Crablock : Elle est où ?

Ronon : Partie chercher Teyla et Rodney. Mais elle ne les trouvera pas

Crablock : Bon, ben nous on file. Tu dis rien, hein.

Ronon : Mouais. Et je fais quoi, moi ?

Crablock : ce que tu veux !

Ronon, lueur diabolique : ah oui ?

Crablock : oui ! Dans la mesure où tu l'occupes. Joooohn !

John : oui mon cœur ?

Crablock : On file ! Ronon nous couvre !

John : merci. T'es un vrai pote !

Et ils disparaissent. On entend du bruit, et l'auteur surgit de derrière des buissons, crevée.

Auteur : fais chier ! Je les ai pas trouvé. Je manque singulièrement d'autorité sur mes personnages, moi.

Elle s'interrompt, et voit que seul reste Ronon, allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Auteur : Ah non ! Ils sont où les autres ?

Ronon : grmph. Sais pas.

Auteur : menteur ! Tant pis ! Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles ! Et puis je suis crevée. On verra plus tard.

Elle s'allonge, elle aussi, et ferme les yeux. Quand elle commence à s'endormir, Ronon se lève souplement, sans un bruit, et s'approche d'elle.

Ronon : t'inquiète pas, je sais comment on peut s'occuper, en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Auteur : Ah ouais. T'as un jeu de cartes sous la main ?

Ronon : mais non. C'est nettement plus drôle.


End file.
